


I'm stuck in the dark (but you're my flashlight)

by 4NesZorEl40102



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Musician Kara Danvers, Singer Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NesZorEl40102/pseuds/4NesZorEl40102
Summary: Music:1)a sequence of sounds and tones arrnajed to produce a melody2) a voice or instrument that is pleasant to listen to3) can be an expression of ones feelings or emotionsKara Danvers dream was to make the world happy with her music. Until everything changed, and the meaning of music changes.How can she make everyone happy with her music when music only means pain?





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for giving this a try.  
> Before you read keep in mind that English is not my first language and may be there some mistakes. If so, please help me make it better and improve this story.  
> Thank you and hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing. I'm officially on Tumblr and have no idea how to use it but if you want to ask me anything here you have  
> https://4neszorel40102.tumblr.com

"Father, I'm done with the piano" - Kara says pouting while hugging her father 

Zor-El was waiting for this. He knew his daughter too well. The little girl loved music. All music from Beethoven to pop music. And she was good at it. A genius even. At the age of 5, Kara already knew how to play the violin like a professional. She knew how to read a sheet music even before she knew how to read a book. But now, the knowledge she had wasn't enough. She wanted to expand her world.

"But Kara, it's only been a month. Why do you say you're done?" -Zor-El says laughing. His daughter never changes.

"It's too easy, I want something different."

"Kara, you already play the guitar, the violin, the clarinet and now the piano. What do you want to play more?" - Alura asks.

"I don't know...I want something challenging. Playing to myself is no fun" - The six year old little girl says.

Alura looks into her husband's eyes like she was asking for permission. Zor-El smiles and nods 

"Well Kara, If you think you're ready I can sign you up for a piano contest. You would be able to play to a lot of people including Juries." - Alura says 

"Yes, please mams! I want to share my music with everyone. So everyone gets to be happy like you and Daddy when I'm playng!" - the little girl says laughing and hugging her mother who returns the affection 

"Alright sweet one. Let's make your dream come true" - Zor-El says 

And they did.

For a while at least


	2. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until know. Please tell me want you thin and if you would like to see where this is going!

Chapter One

"Mama, please. Can we go to the park now? I wanna feed the ducks, pleseeee!"- four year old Carter asks as Cat takes him off his high chair. Is now 1:30 pm and insanely hot on the streets of National City. Cat looks into his son's puppy eyes and sighs.

"Carter, when I said 'in the afternoon', you know what I meant. Now it's time for your nap. When you wake up we can go. I'll even buy you a milk ice cream, but you need to be good ok?" Cat watches as Carter's head falls but soon lights up again as he starts to talk excitedly.

" Can you tell me a story, please? That one about a alien girl with super powers that came from another planet?" The CEO smiles at the boy

"Of course darling"

It took ten minutes into the story to Carter fall into a deep sleep. Cat watches her boy. It's difficult to raise a child and build an empire at the same time but she wouldn't change a thing. CatCo was her dream, but Carter was her life, her soul and even at a young age he understood that his mother couldn't always be there with him and welcomed Cat with a big smile everytime she arrived home.

Cat kissed his forehead one last time and went to her home office. She may be on forced holidays but she needed to know how was CatCo going and do something before someone burned her empire to pieces.

She was half an hour into checking her emails when the sound of a piano echoed throw the apartment. It was a soft melody she didn't recognize. It was beautiful but sad at the same time. Unfortunately, she didn't want Carter to wake up. The boy needed to sleep at least another hour or he would wake up grumpy and nobody likes a grumpy four year old.

Cat left the the apartment (not before picking her baby monitor) and went towards the sound source. Apparently she had a new neighbor. She rang the bell and after some time a brunette with short hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"I need you to stop the music"

.........

"So, what do you think?" Alex asks excitedly

"Isn't it too big?" Kara asks watching her sister

The truth is, Kara Danvers needed a bigger apartment. An apartment that permitted her to separate her normal life from her working life. Big enough to have an office, a bedroom and a big studio and not everything accumulated in the center of her living room.

"It is not! If you had helped me search for your new apartment instead of writing some stupid music for some stupid singer"- Alex tesead rolling her eyes.

" I don't know Alex, I liked my old apartment."

"C'mon Kara. Here you have two bedrooms so I don't have to crash on the couch. You also have an office, so you don't have to receive the celebrities on the kitchen. You have a real leaving room and a beautiful kitchen. Three bathrooms and finally, but not less important, a real studio where you can have all your instruments." Alex grinned " and your Baby Grand is already here"

"ALEX! Why did you do that? You know that that piano needs to be moved carefully!" 

"Hush Kara, don't worry. I had Winn and James helping me. You can go try it. The room isn't sound proof yet but tomorrow afternoon some company is coming here to get it done." 

"Thank you sis." - Kara hugs her sister before running into her knew studio where a beautiful baby Grand was set. The room was massive with a big window showing the view of the buildings of National City. The end of the studio was still under renovations. They had to build a wall to have a small space sound proofed for Kara to record the artists musics without having to rent the National City's studio. Now she had her own, and could work from home.

Kara sat on the piano's bench before lifting carefully the fall. She inspired deeply before moving her hands from key to key. Slowly her hands got life of their own and like always happended, her mind relaxed and her hands did the work. The melody of Yiruma, kiss the rain was the only sound she could hear. The pain was back, but the feeling of contentment too.

Alex watched once more the girl she had learned to love and protect loose herself in the melody. Kara was...is a music genious. Even without a sheet in front of her, the timing and the notes were immaculate. Once more, Alex closed her eyes and listened to her sister's performance with tears in her eyes. It was beautiful, but sad. Full of pain. Had been from the last 13 years. A girl whose hart was shattered and was now in a permanent process of healing. Alex could only hope that maybe one day, her little sister could let herself move forward from the accident that left deep scars.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Kara, of course, didn't even flinch. She went to opened the door and saw a blond girl, a few years older than herself with green eyes and an annoyed look on her face.

"I need you to stop the music"

"Excuse me?" Alex didn't know who this girl was, but she didn't go well with rude people.

"I'm sorry" - better - "That was uncaled for. But I do need you to turn the music off. My four year old son is sleeping and I don't want him to wake up"

Alright, she had a point. 

"Of course, I'll be right back"

Alex run into the studio where Kara kept playing unaware of everything around herself.

"Kara, you need to stop for a moment" - Alex said shooking her sister's shoulder slowly trying to not frighten her.

Kara stoped immediately. Her blue eyes opened as the world came into focus. Her thoughts went once more years back and lost themselves there. And once more her sister brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry Alex, is everything ok?" - Kara asked closing the fall carefully.

"everything is ok Kara, don't worry. Your neighbor just came to ask to stop the music. Her kid is sleeping. Relax" 

"Oh, my bad. The room really needs to be sound proofed. Is she still at the door? Need to apologise." 

"Yes, come on big goof. I'll go with you." - Alex laughs.

They both went to the door where Cat Grant was waiting. 

"I'm sorry for..." - Kara's words fell down as blue eyes locked with green ones. The girl was certainly older than her, but even with small high heels on she was smaller than herself. And beautiful. So beautiful. - "hm..ah..ok..yah...I'm...sorry. hm. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for the noise. I was testing the piano. I'll have the room sound proofed soon. I hope your kid is still asleep. I'm Kara, Danvers,Kara Danvers the new neighbor. But you know that...of course... Sorry"- Kara blushed at her ramble. She always had a way with words.

"And I'm Alex, the sister." - Alex said trying to not face palm at her sister's eloquence 

"It's ok, dear. I'm Cat Grant. It's a pleasure to meet you." - the older woman said never letting go of blue eyes

Oh boy


	3. Mysterious

Chapter two.

 

"I'm sorry for..." - Kara's words fell down as blue eyes locked with green ones. The girl was certainly older than her, but even with small high heels on she was smaller than herself. And beautiful. So beautiful. - "hm..ah..ok..yah...I'm...sorry. hm. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for the noise. I was testing the piano. I'll have the room sound proofed soon. I hope your kid is still asleep. I'm Kara, Danvers,Kara Danvers the new neighbor. But you know that...of course... Sorry"- Kara blushed at her ramble. She always had a way with words.

"And I'm Alex, the sister." - Alex said trying to not face palm at her sister's eloquence 

"It's ok, dear. I'm Cat Grant. It's a pleasure to meet you." - the older woman said never letting go of blue eyes.

Oh boy 

Alex knew that look. 

She had never seen that look in her sister's face, that's for sure. Not even with Kara's first and last girlfriend, Lucy Lane.

And this, this Cat Grant, had the same look towards her baby sister! Hell yes! 

"The pleasure it's all ours, Cat! Would you like to come in? The apartment is a bit of a mess right know but the kitchen is all set, would you like something to drink?" - Alex said trying to hide her excitement. Kara looked at her like she was two heads. 

"Thank you for the offer, but I need to go to. Carter could wake up anytime soon and I promised him ducks and ice cream. Maybe other time." - Cat said smiling.

"Well Cat, if you ever need something, we'll be right next door." - Alex said.

"Thank you Alex." - The CatCo CEO says before turning her attention back to the younger girl who stood there with a confused look. - "And Kara, welcome to the building. I hope seeing you soon"

"Ah, yes...me too. Thank you very much." 

The look in Kara's face was priceless.

Hell yes.

Alex closed the door and faced her sister with a smug look on her face.

"What on Earth was that?!?"- Kara asked blushing

"What baby sister?"

"Nu-uh, you know what I'm talking about. Why did you invite her in? You barely know her. And you're never so nice with someone you just met" - Kara said 

"Yes, sis, and you never make love eyes to someone you just met either."- Alex said chuckling

"I did not!"

"Oh yes, you did!" - Alex went to pick her bag - "And know, I'm going to leave you with your thoughts. Maggie is waiting for me. And don't forget, lunch tomorrow at my place. Be there by noon. Love you." - and with that, Alex is gone

Kara went to her now new room. It had a double sized bed and a small lamp on the floor. Whithin the next few days the furniture of her old loft would be moved to the knew apartment. She laied there watching the ceiling.

Cat Grant 

She had heard that name somewhere. The woman was obviously hot, and beautiful... so beautiful. Her eyes were hypnotizing...a powerful shade of green held a lost shade of blue.

And then, she remembered 

Catherine Grant, for most people Cat Grant, the CEO of the most important growing media company in National City and probably America. The most powerful woman who decided to build an empire out of nothing and make her voice known. 

And know they were neighbor...

And Alex was probably right

Stupid heart 

 

.............

Cat returned to her apartment lost in her thoughts.

Kara Danvers. That name was familiar, but from where?

The girl was obviously a skilled pianist. In her life she had to attend a fair share of piano recitals. Her mother always made sure she was well educated in different areas. Personally, she wasn't a fan. Sitting in a concert hall for a extended period of time just to hear a person play another musician sheet music was not her thing.

But Kara...

Man, she would love to hear it again. The more she thought of the sound, the more she wanted to hear.

That melody was so different from everything she had heard. Probably not for the notes itselves, but the way Kara played...the feelings...were almost overwhelming. 

Carter was still sleeping soundly in his bed, hopefully for another half an hour maybe. She still had a bit of time. Cat Grant was a journalist, so why not do what she did best?

Let's investigate (not stalk, she isn't a stalker for God's sake)

The CEO returned to her home office, opened her laptop, and Googled: Kara Danvers

And of course 

How didn't she recognize the girl.

She was Kara Danvers, the youngest music producer in America with contracts with very important musicians.

She recorded some of the best hits in the last few years working with artists like Imagine Dragons, Pink and Sia.

And although her name was known, Kara Danvers was a very reserved person. Journalists could never put a face to the name. The only thing the world knew was that a twenty something year old girl was working and producing music with important celebrities. Ellen DeGeneres even invited her to her show a few months ago and according to the TV presenter, the young producer politely refused the offer. 

Being a journalist, Cat knew she couldn't be shure that her neighbor was Kara, the secret producer, but something she learned over the years was to trust her gut.

"Mama?" - a small voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Hello baby, come here." - she said and picked Carter sitting with him in her lap. The toddler didn't waste time and instantly snuggled with his mother - "Still sleepy I see. Do you want to sleep a bit more?"

"Duckies. And Ice cream too." - Cat chucked

"Duckies it is then. Go get ready while I pack us some things"

"Can Krypton come too?" - Krypton was is stuffed dog. Carter and him were pretty much inseparable.

"Of course darling. Now, off you go. The ducks don't feed themselves"

Carter let out a giggle and ran to his room.

The CEO faced her laptop screen one more time before turning off the computer.

Oh well, let's see what the future holds.

 

............

It had been a week since their first meeting and they have never seen each other ever since.  
Kara's apartment was finally habitable and her studio was a hundred percent sound proofed. Her instruments have all been cleaned, tuned and put in the right place. Finally, she was ready to continue doing her job with more efficiency.

"Thank you guys, I couldn't have finished so fast without your help" - Kara says facing the "Superfriends"

"Nu-uh Danvers. This wasn't for free. Now, you have to throw a Games night to inaugurate the new penthouse" - Winn says laughing.

"It seems fair little Danvers" - Maggie says - "How about tomorrow night? It's Saturday, we can order pizza and Chinese and Winn and James take care of the drinks"

"Alright! It's pictionary this time, don't forget your talent and home" - Kara teases 

The group kept chatting and nobody noticed the look on Alex's face.

She had an idea. A great idea that involved a green eyed blond.

Well, maybe Cat is a great designer

 

__________________________________

A/N I know, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. But here it is. Hope you like it.


	4. "You're Kara Danvers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm officially on Tumblr and have no idea how to use it but if you want to ask me anything here you have  
> https://4neszorel40102.tumblr.com

Cat Grant lover her son to pieces. The four year old came to fill a hole in her heart that had been open for too long. She loved Carter more than anything in this world and he wouldn't change anything.  
But his father was another story. Aaron was a handsome man, obviously. The Queen of all media wouldn't date anyone. He was intelligent too. His father was the CEO of a bankrupt company and when the man died, Aaron took his place and saved the family business in two years. But, God. Although he was a great boyfriend, he wasn't a great husband and Carter didn't deserve to hear his parents fight all the time. Aaron was incredible with Carter and the boy loved his father. Because of that, the court had decided that the little boy would fly to metropolis once a month and spend a week with his father.  
She trusted Aaron with her son. However, she hated the idea of not seeing her little boy for seven long days.  
And now, here she was, on the National City Private Airport waiting for Aaron's private jet to open the door.  
"Daddy!"- Carter yelled and run to his father.  
"Hi there little man!"- Aaron says lifting the boy - " Catherine, good to see you again"  
"Nice to see you well Aaron" - Cat politely replies  
Like always, they change a polite talk (for Carter's sake) and eventual she kissed her son goodbye and watched them leave  
Normally, she would return to her office and yell at someone, but she was on a forced leave for at least more four days.  
So instead of that, she returned home or a quite night, probably eating pizza and watching some old TV Show. She was about to call Domino's when the bell rang. Kid of annoyed, Cat went to open the door. She was surprised to see a small brunette.  
"Miss Danvers. What do I own you the pleasure?" - Cat asks politely. "Do you want to come in?"  
"C'mon Cat, we are almost the same age. Call me Alex. And no. I came to invite you to Kara's apartment inauguration party. Not too much of a party tho. We are going to play some board games, eat some junk food and relax. You can bring your kid of course. James is bringing his two year old nephew." - Alex explains  
Well, Cat wasn't expecting that. She hadn't seen Kara or Alex for a week. They barely knew each other...and board games? Really? It's not like bad TV shows are any better...so why not? Her therapist always says that she needs to relax and socialize with more people, preferably without yelling. And to be honest...she wanted to see Kara again.  
"Sure, why not? Although, Carter isn't here. He is currently in Metropolis with his father. What time should I come?"  
"Sad, Kara would love to meet him. She loves kids. Well, there is always next time. You can appear around 6 p.m? We are ordering pizza, Chinese, Noonan's and sushi for Lena. Do you have any preference?"  
"No, anything is good. Do you want me to bring something?" - Cat asks  
"No, just bring yourself and your drawing skills" - Alex says before walking down the hall to her sister's apartment.  
Drawing skills? Crap

 

...................................

"Wiin! The pizza guy is here. Can you open the door? My hands are full!" - Kara said trying to put the last two books in her office.  
She heard the door opening but instead of a pizza talk, she heard a beautiful familiar voice. She put the boxes in her desk and returned to the main room.  
And there she was...  
"Nice too see you again Kara" - The green eyed woman said.  
"Cat...miss Grant. Nice too see you again. Hm...,what are you doing here...not that you aren't welcome or anything...hmm...sorry"- Kara says blushing. Why couldn't she act normal around her neighbor?  
"Forgive my sister Cat. She only has music in her brain." - Alex teased - "Sorry sis, forgot to tell you. I invited your neighbor to our game night"  
Alexandra Danvers. You're going to pay for this.  
But Thank you  
"Great!...That's really good. Now we can do teams! James and Maggie should be here any minute now."  
The bell rang in the right time. Wiin went to open the door one more time and gave space for James, Maggie and four boxes of familiar pizzas to enter  
"Hey guys, we found the pizza guy down there and got the pizzas. You're owning me 60 dollar little Danvers" Maggie says teasing "And you must be Cat Grant right? The neighbor" The Latina girl gave her hand  
"That would be me yes. And you are?"- Cat took her hand  
"Maggie Swayer, NCPD, Alex Girlfriend. Welcome to the game. Just so you know. I don't loose. You're going down Grant" - Maggie smirked.  
The Latina girl was her height, but you could notice the muscles covered by the black leather jacket. Alex and Kara were witnessing the first exchange of worlds between them and although Alex was having fun, Kara had a worried face on. Of course, we are talking about Cat Grant, the most powerful person. She wouldn't say quite after being challenged even if her life depended on it.  
"Oh dear, I have a four year old and I bet he can be more challenging than you. But good luck. The game is on"- Cat smirked  
"I like her" - Maggie said laughing  
James and Wiin returned to the main room after putting Kevin, James nephew to bed after he fell asleep.  
"Miss Grant, nice too see you again" - James said  
Cat was expecting a lot of things thing evening. Seeing her ex college wasn't one of them for sure.  
"James Olsen, what a surprise. I thought you were still in Metropolis playing with your camera and being tortured by Perri White"  
"You know each other?" - Kara asked joining the conversation  
"Yes, we worked on the same company, Daily Planet, before I got too fed up and moved to Nacional City" - Cat said  
"Well, let's just say that I wanted to expand my horizons and Perri White wasn't a big fan of that"  
"Well James, if you want, CatCo will always have a job for you" - Cat said. They had spend at least five years together and although they weren't friends, they new in case of need they could contact each other.  
"I know Cat" - he said  
"OK, this is beautiful and everything, but lets get to the point. Winn and James go prepare the food, Maggie, help me setting the game and Kara, have some manners and go show Cat around" - Alex said excitedly - "Move people. I have a game to win."  
The boys disappeared in the kitchen and Alex and Maggie went to pick the game. Kara lead the blond woman to the other side of the house to show her around  
"I'm sorry for my sister. I would say that she isn't always like that but I would be lying" - Kara said smiling  
"You don't have to apologize. Alex is great. I hope I wasn't a bad surprise for you thought." - Cat said looking at the girl who was turning the light on.  
"Off course not! I wasn't expecting you today but we had already talked about inviting you over to get to know each other, if you wanted of course" - Kara said blushing - "Ok, this is my office, it doesn't have much. Down the hall is my bedroom and Alex's, were Kevin is sleeping. You'll get to know him another time. Alex doesn't live here but sometimes Maggie was the night shift and she stays over." - They kept walking until Kara stopped in front of a closed door - "If you need, the bathroom is the next door and this is the studio" - Kara opened the door.  
Cat had never been to a studio. She was a journalist, not a musician so she hadn't nothing to compare with but the room was incredible. The walls were covered in a strange white sponge and there were instruments carefully placed around. There was a side room with a glass window and a table with a lot of buttons and things she didn't know what they were.  
But the most amazing thing was the Baby Grand in the middle of the room. It was beautiful  
"Jesus how many instruments do you play?" - Cat asked disbelieved - " Are you a producer by all means?"  
Kara laughed and nooded her head  
"Yes, something like that. I play a few instruments, but my favorite is the piano. It was his sound that made you come to my door. Don't worry the room is more than isolated now. I have to record music and I'll be always working from here but you and your kind will not hear anything." Shame  
Cat looked at the younger girl  
Kara Danvers, a twenty something year old who worked with big celebrities and produced/ recorded the biggest hits of the last couple of year.  
The mysterious producer  
It were too many coincidences. It had too be her.  
"What?" - Kara asked blushing  
"You're Kara Danvers" - Cat stated.  
"Yes, I believe that's my name" - Kara said confused.  
"No, you're Kara Danvers, the mysterious producer who worked with Sia, or Imagine Dragons. And Beyonce too if I'm right"- Kara looked at her for a few seconds before replying

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you liked the chapter. I tried to do a bigger one because I thought they were too small. What do you think?  
> And please don't forget to warn me if something feels off in my writing, I am portuguese and english isn't my first language. I'm counting on you to help me and make this story better.  
> I'll try to update every Sunday too ( I discovered that my philosophy classes are good to write fanfiction)  
> Have a good weak


	5. "Will you play to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here you have this weeks Chapter. Hope you enjoy
> 
> I want to give my sincerily "Thank You!" to Unpaid_Babushka for editing this chapter for me.

Previously

Kara Danvers, a twenty something year old who worked with big celebrities and produced/ recorded the biggest hits of the last couple of year.   
The mysterious producer  
It were too many coincidences. It had too be her.  
"What?" Kara asked, blushing  
"You're Kara Danvers" Cat stated.  
"Yes, I believe that's my name" Kara said confused.  
"No, you're Kara Danvers, the mysterious producer who worked with Sia, and Imagine Dragons. Beyonce too if I'm right" Kara looked at her for a few seconds before replying

"Yes, I may be that Kara Danvers, but there's nothing mysterious about me. I'm just an ordinary girl doing her job for a living" Kara said, fiddling with her glasses uncomfortably. 

Oh dear, there's nothing ordinary about you.

"Well, in the music world people call you that. Everyone knows your name but nobody could put a face to it. Sia gave an interview for me where she said she didn't want to work with anyone else other than you. Ellen Degeneres and James Corden invited you to their show but you refused. Simon Cowell himself said you had great potential." Cat says, knowing she was being invasive, but she was a reporter for god's sake. It was second nature to seek the truth.

"I like to keep my personal life... Personal. That's why I have my own small studio where I do, basically everything. I just wanted to work with smaller singers, not uber famous ones, but then Shawn Mendes appeared, and next thing I know Sia and Jessie J are contacting me, as well as Ellen and James." Kara tells her. 

Cat pauses her questiong to look at the younger girl. Kara seemed extremely uncomfortable. The girl was obviously very good at her job and the CEO couldn't understand why she didn't want the world to acknowledge that. But looking at the musician, Cat knew she had gone too far.

"I'm sorry for the interrogation Kara. It wasn't my intension to make you uncomfortable. I may be a journalist but I would never publish something that I knew would make the person miserable. Your secrets are yours only Kara." Cat asserts sincerely.

"No, no... You don't have to apologize. I am sorry! I just..." Kara trys, blushing at her rambling. She was good with music, not words.

"Kara, It's okay. Maybe one day you'll tell me, as a friend," or something more, Cat thought.  
"For now, why don't we go play that board game? We have to beat Alex and Maggie"  
Kara smiles and nods her head. Together they exit the studio and go back to the main room, where Alex, Maggie and the boys are already waiting with a big white board in the middle.  
Cat looks at the game and sighs. Pictionary indeed. 

Creating the teams was easy enough. Winn and James, Alex and Maggie and Kara and Cat.  
It started easy with a picture of some Star Wars character drawn by James but soon Kara and Cat found out that neither of them really knew how to draw, beyond a stick man.  
Between laughs, drawings and food, the time flew by. Cat forgot for some time how much she missed her little boy, and enjoyed herself for the first time in a long time. 

After some more time, Kevin woke up, and James had to go home to put him to bed properly. Winn went with them to get a lift.

Alex and Maggie obviously won the game by far and near midnight they said their goodbyes making their way home too leaving Cat and Kara alone again.

"If I had known you drew so well I would have picked Alex" Cat said, laughing.

"Speak for yourself! I have skills, okay? My art is abstract. Only the greatest minds can understand it!" Kara replys, giggling.

They both fall silent, pausing to look at each other, before bursting out laughing again.

"Thank you Kara, I haven’t enjoyed myself like this is a long time. Normally I just go to work until Carter returns" Cat admitted.

"What is he like? Carter, I mean." Kara asks, handing Cat a glass of wine and taking one for herself.

"He is the most precious thing in my life. He was born early and stayed a month in intensive care. The worst moments of my life, for sure. But then, he started to grow up and became stronger and stronger. Today he is this little four year old that calls me mama and I loved it. He is very curious about everything and very intelligent too. He is truly the best part of me" The CEO said with tears in her eyes.  
"He’d love to met you."

"He seems amazing. Can't wait to meet him too."

They said there without talking for a few minutes. Not in a awkward silence but just enjoying each other company.

"Kara" Cat says breaking the silence.

"Yes Cat" Kara looks at the older woman smiling.

"Will you play for me?" Cat asks, looking into Kara's eyes. Once more, green eyes lock onto blue ones.

Kara got up and gave her hand to Cat who took it. Together they walked once more inside of the studio. Kara sat on the bench with Cat by her side.

"What do you want me to play? Anything in particular?" She asks, turning to look at her

"Anything is good" Cat replies. Kara smiles, closes her eyes and lets her hands fly across the keys.

Cat closed her eyes as well, enjoying the magnificent melody. It started a bit sad, with more low notes, not very strong, not very firm. Then a second sound appeared. With low notes too, but stronger, and with more personality. The first sound slowly grows with the higher notes while the second one stayed stronger. Together the two melodies dance, one supporting the other, until the high notes stop and the lower ones are played slowly and insecurely. And then again, the higher notes bring the lower ones back too life and once more, they dance together until the end of the song.

It was beautiful. Cat didn't have words to describe it. 

The CEO opens her eyes and looks at the pianist, who was finishing playing the last notes. The younger girl was astonishing. 

Still with her eyes closed, Kara breathes deeply before opening them and faces the reporter.

"Kara, thank you, it was amazing" Cat say sincerely 

"I'm glad you liked it, you're the second person to hear it." Kara confesses.

"Wait, you wrote this?" Cat asks. She wasn't an expert in music and she didn't know all the melodies and symphonies that existed, but she had never thought that Kara was a composer too.

"Yes, I wrote it for Alex a couple of years ago" Kara says.  
"It's about our journey together."

"How does that work?" Cat asks, intrigued.

"Uhhh, okay. Look, this is me before I met Alex and was adopted by the Danvers." Kara plays the first lower notes, the ones that were not strong nor firm,  
"And this is Alex" She plays the stronger, lower notes.  
"And with her I became who I am today, she helped me and she still does" Kara kept playing until the first lower notes grow to became the higher ones  
"We always have been together ever since" Again the two melodies danced together until they stopped.  
"A couple of year ago, she came out to me. I had never seen her so afraid." lower notes were played slowly and insecurely.  
"I don't care about who she loves, I just want her to be happy, so we talked and the same way she helped me, I helped her too." And once more the two melodies played together happily until the end.

Cat sat there, listening to Kara's words. First of all, she didn't know Kara was adopted, but that explained some things. The music itself was magnificent. It was pure and innocent, filled with pure love.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Cat says

"Thank you for listening to me" Kara replies.

And again they sat there looking into each other's eyes.

Eventually, Cat had to go. It was past 1:00am when the reporter made her way to her apartment.

They had hugged a 'see you later', because neither of them wanted to say goodbye.


	6. “But not proud”

Chapter 5

“Alright Jessie, everything seems perfect, I just need you to sing the chorus one more time and we’re done.” Kara said, throwing the microphone into the studio.

The pop singer puts her thumbs up smiling and sings the chorus of her new song Masterpiece one last time.

“I still fall on my face sometimes,  
And I can't colour inside the lines,  
'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete,  
I'm still working on my masterpiece,  
And I, I wanna hang with the greats,  
Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait,  
No, you haven't seen the best of me  
I'm still working on my masterpiece”

The producer stops the audio, letting the singer know that she can get of the small studio.

“Alright! We’re done for today. Amazing job! The audio is very clean, so I probably will have the final version at the end of the week” Kara informs her while getting up from her chair, meeting Jessie in the middle of the room.

“Thank you very much for this Kara. It’s so easy to work with you. And I loved the new studio! It’s big but comfortable. You deserve it” Jessie said

“You don’t have to thank me Jessie. I love working with you too. You have an amazing voice and your control is unbelievable.” The producer said laughing 

“Never less, THANK YOU. I’ll have my manager contact you soon in regards of the last paperwork stuff” The singer said while putting her jacket on.  
“I have to go now, but I hope to work with you again in the future.”

Kara lead Jessie to the door. They said goodbye with a quick hug before Jessie walked away with her bodyguards. Before Kara closed the door, she saw Alex arriving

“You’re early sis” The blonde said hugging her big sister

“I was just doing paperwork”- Alex replied   
“Was that Jessie freaking J by any chance? Girl! She’s gorgeous” 

“Don’t let Maggie hear you. She has a gun and I still need to get paid” Kara said laughing. Both sisters made their way to the living room couch.

“Maggie would probably say the same thing. And my gun is better” They both laugh at the reminder.

“How is the new studio going? Everything working fine?”

“Oh yeah, the quality of the sound is so much better. That will make it easier to correct the audio and the singers are loving it.” Kara informs her.

“That’s good. I said it would be better than your kitchen. And now you have a gorgeous neighbor too. About that. How is it going with your gorgeous neighbor?” Alex teases with bright eyes.

“Get that look of your face. I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kara blushes.

“C’mon Kara, she totally is into you” Alex exclaims.

“How do you even know she’s gay? She was married to a man Alex. She has a son.”

“Well, you didn’t know you were into girls before you met Lucy, who you know, was James ex-girlfriend, you know, a man. Love is beyond gender sis, you taught me that” Kara sat there thinking about her sister’s words.

“We kind of talked a bit after you guys went home after game’s night” Kara admits slowly.

“That’s something! How did it go? Did you kiss?” Alex asked excitedly.

“Alex! No!” Kara whines, covering her face with a pillow.

“What? Why?” Alex asked, teasing her sister. Kara was too innocent sometimes. No romantic or sex talk without blushing.

“Alex, stop!” The blonde throws the pillow at her sister who was laughing   
“You suck”

“Alright I’m done, but seriously, what did you talk about?”

“Stuff… she told me about Carter. I can’t wait to meet the little punk” Kara said 

“After a while she asked me to play for her”

Alex excitement slowly turned into worry. Music in general was a tough topic for the younger girl after what happened. The girl was born of music like their mother used to say but when music betrays the girl, how can she survive? After the accident Kara never played to anyone except for Alex. She would play, but alone, with no one seeing her as if she was trying to fight fate.

“How did that go?” Alex inquired warily

“I did it.”

Kara looked into her sister’s eyes, breathing in deeply before sighing.

“I did. I played to her. And it felt amazing Alex. I played our music and she sat there beside me listening to the melody with her eyes closed. And I played like I haven’t played after so many years”

Alex was expecting a lot of things, but Kara playing a personal song to someone she barely knew… that wasn’t one of them. And now, looking at the blonde, she could see the happiness long lost in her face.

Kara needed music to survive and music was made for Kara. But at the same time Kara didn’t trust music and that was painful for the girl, as well as the ones looking out for her.

“I’m really proud of you Kara” Alex said hugging her little sister

“Do you think they would be proud?” They. Kara never talked about they. Alura Inze and ZorEL. It was like a taboo. After ten years Kara was still the little girl who had lost her parents on that tragic night

“They would want for you to be happy Kara, for you to live sweetheart”

“But not proud” It wasn’t a question

“Maybe one day, when you forgive yourself and let yourself feel. For you to play to Cat, that was a big step in the right direction”

And once more, Alex held Kara while she cried at the loss of her parents, her past life and her passion. From time to time, this dialogue appeared between the two of them and the answer was always the same. But for the first time in ten year, Alex believed that her answer could change.

————————-

Carter was back home, and Cat loved to have her little boy back. He sat excitedly in his booster seat eating and talking about his visit to the Metropolis Concert Hall. Apparently on of Aaron’s friends was a maestro and invited them for his concert and even let Carter play some instruments

“And then, and then they let me play the tuba but is very difficult cause I don’t have air enough! But then another sir helped me play the piano and the sound was loud but beautiful” 

“You didn’t have enough air baby, not air enough. And I’m glad you had fun. What was your favorite instrument?” Cat asked.

“The PIANO! It has really beautiful sounds and its really big!” – The little boy said laughing

“If you liked that that much maybe you could learn to play one day. I think you’re still a little bit young, but I have a friend who is a producer and she has a really big piano, maybe she would teach you some things if I asked her. Would you like that?”

“YES!!! CAN WE GO NOW?!”

“Carter inside voice please. I know you’re excited, but you know that mama has returned to work this week, but maybe this Saturday. I still have to talk to Kara thought.” 

“Sorry mama, I’ll wait. Is this Kara friendly?” Carter asked.

“Yes. She’s our new neighbor and she invited us over when you were away. She’s actually excited to meet you.”

“I can’t wait to meet her too. She makes your eyes shine and I like you’re eyes when they shine” Carter turned his full attention for his plate and continued eating his diner.

The CEO smiled and turned her attention to the salad before her, thoughts focused on a certain young blonde producer.


	7. “Butterfly fly away...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and The Grants moments  
> Some insight on the past

Chapter 6

Kara sat in her studio, finishing the editing of Jessie J new album. It wasn’t too difficult; the singer really had an amazing voice didn’t need much editing done.

The producer had been working for two hours when her doorbell rang. Kara sighed and got up to open the door. She hated to stop working when she was so involved in something. Her annoying mood change quickly when she opened the door

“Good Morning Kara” Cat said.

“I hope I didn’t wake you”

“Cat… no, no, no of course not. I was just doing some work, nothing important. How have you been? Do you want to come in? I can make us some coffee or something” Kara says, blushing. The older woman laughs at the producer babbling.

“No Kara, everything is fine. I wanted to invite you to the park, but I never got your phone number, so I decided to ask in person. Carter wants to go feed the ducks” Cat informs her.

“The park? Why not…it’s a beautiful day outside and I really want to meet Carter officially. How much time before we leave?” The producer asks

“Hmm, I still have to get Carter ready, so half an hour? If that’s ok with you” Cat tells her.

“Perfect” Kara smiles, nodding.

When Cat returns to her apartment, Kara runs into her bedroom and opens her wardrobe. She had less than thirty minutes to have a shower and get 

“What should I wear…” She whispers to herself.

Eventually she decides on some white pants, a grey sweater and a pink jacket. She runs into the bathroom and takes a quick shower. 10 minutes left. Kara stands in front of the mirror brushing her hair, before tying it up out of her face. With her hair out of the way, she puts on some makeup, just a light coating of mascara and eyeliner. Then she takes her hair out of the ponytail and brushes it out again, before pulling the front of her hair up, leaving the back down, making sure to flatten down any bumps.

Kara looks once more at the mirror, quite pleased with her work in so short time.

“It’ll have to do…” The producer sighs, before she hears a knock at her door.

———————-

“Carter put your shoes on!” Cat tells her son. She was in her suite trying to decide which earing matched before her blouse.

“Mama, de pinky one” Carter exclaims, laughing, while trying to put his shoes on besides Cat

“The pink one you say…hm, yes I agree. Do you need help?” Cat asks putting the earing on.

“No mama, I’m a big boy” He says, both shoes on his feet.

“You look really pretty mama” Carter tells her.  
She smiles at him. Carter sat in her double sized bed looking at her. Noticing that his laces aren’t quite tied she helps him.

“Thank you, baby” She smiles.

“Are you ready? Kara should be waiting for us any minute now.”

“I’m ready!!! Do you think she’s gonna play with me?” Carter asks excitedly.

“If you ask her” Cat says, helping him into his jacket

“Go find your hat. It’s really sunny outside.”

The boy runs into his bedroom and came back with a Superman hat. Cat could barely believe that he was her soon, that he was the premature little boy who in his so little life had to battle for it. The little premature boy had grown every day and now Carter was a healthy almost five-year-old running around and discovering new things every day.

“Can we go now?” He asks impatiently.

“Yes, we can” The CEO laughs.

Both Grants made their way through their apartment until the end of the hallway and stood in front of Kara’s door.

“You’re sure she’s nice right?” Carter whispers.

“The nicest” Cat whispers back, knocking at the door. Within seconds, a blonde girl opens the door smiling at them. She looks at Carter who had found his way behind his mother’s legs and was now hiding. He was shy when meeting new people.

“Hi there, Carter” Kara says, crouching to his level.

“My name is Kara as you may now. Your mother has told me a lot about you”

“Hi” He replies looking at her

“Ohh look at you. I love your hat. Superman is cool, but I think Supergirl is way better.” Kara tells him cheekily.

“She is! I love her too, but they didn’t have her hat, so I picked this one. I like flash too but Supergirl is my favorite.” He says excitedly.

“The Flash is cool too, and the green arrow. I prefer DC over Marvel”

“Me too!!!” The boy says laughing.

“Maybe we could play superheroes after feeding the duckies. You could be Supergirl, and me the Flash and mama could be… a rich woman needing help!”

“ohh that’s a good idea. She could have been kidnaped by Lex Luthor and we would have to save her” Kara says and they both high five laughing

“Alright you two children. You’re having way too much fun. Let’s get going” Cat laughs.

The three of them make their way to the National City high park between laughs and jokes. Carter askes Kara to help him feed the ducks and after that they went to the playground where they ended up playing Superheroes like Carter wanted. After two hours the little boy was dead on his feet and they decided to return home. Carter was almost falling asleep, so Kara picked him up and carried him as the little boy rested his head in her shoulder.

“You’ve worn him down” Cat chuckles opening the building door.

“Sorry?” Kara says laughing.  
“Thank you, Kara. You made his day” They enter the elevator and Cat pushes the button 9

“Thank you for letting me play with him” Kara says.

“He’s precious”

“He is indeed, but so are you” Cat says and Kara blushes “Would you mind carry him to bed?”

“Of course not” Kara answers, smiling softly at the boy in her arms.

“hm wake” Carter mumbles into Kara’s shoulder, still half asleep, as they step into Cat’s apartment.

“Kara, will you teach me piano? Mama said you played, and I want to too”

“Of course, little guy” Kara said laying him down in his bed.

“Sleep now. Another day I’ll show you some things.”

“hm… ok… bye now” Carter yawns and falls back asleep

Both women smile and exit Carters room.

“Thank you for inviting me Cat. I enjoyed myself” Kara said blushing

“I’m glad. I enjoyed too and Carter as well. Do you have to go now?” Cat asks

“Yes, unfortunately I still have some work to do but next Saturday, if you want, I can teach Carter some things about the piano” Kara said.

“Here you have my phone number if you need anything” The producer hands the CEO her card.

“Yes, that would be nice. I’ll send you a text for you to have my number” Cat says leading the younger women to the door.

“See you soon?” Kara asks at the door

“See you soon” Cat confirms.

Cat watches the blue eyes girl walking throw the hallway and enter her apartment.

“Shit…I’m really starting to like her” Cat breaths, before returning to her apartment.

————————

“Kara, what are you doing little one? This room is a mess” Alura asks, entering the music room.

Ten years old Kara sat in the middle of the room surrounded by blank music sheets, a keyboard piano and her guitar.

“I’m creating mom” The girl replies before continuing to.

“Creating? How so?” Alura asks, smiling.

“Composing” Kara corrects without looking at her mother.

“With lyrics”

Alura smiles and sits beside her daughter. Kara was small for her age and instead of using the smaller guitar that her parents gave her last Christmas, she insisted on using the bigger one gave by the Danvers.

“I thought Alex was coming over” Alura says

“She is” Kara replies, writing a few notes in one of the sheets.

Alura loved her daughter, and loved to see Kara devoted to something, but she couldn’t let the little girl become obsessed. Music was a gift that Kara possessed but she needed to experience other things in order to grow up like relationships, have friends and socialize.

“Maybe your father could take you both to the park, it’s a beautiful day outside and maybe some ice cream is in order. What do you think sweetheart?”

Kara looked at her mother and sighed. It wasn’t the first time she had become engrossed in one of her works. She understood her mother’s concern but sometimes she just wanted to stay alone and quiet with her melody and thoughts.

“Alright, but can I stay up half an hour later today? I want to finish this part.” Kara pouts

“Not a chance” – Zor-El says laughing entering the room.

“Kara, I know you love all types of music and if we let you, you wouldn’t do anything else, but you need to experience other things. Music can wait until tomorrow and I know Alex would love to play with you”

“I understand father” Kara says giving up.

“But I want at least two scoops of Ice Cream” Kara says, her eyes narrowing.

“Deal” – Zor-El says, laughing when the bell rings. They get up to meet Alex and the Danvers before heading to the park.

“I finished!” Kara screams, running into the living room where her parents were.

“You finished? Finished what? That music you started writing yesterday?” – Zor-El ask confused

“Of course father” Kara replies, as if it was obvious, and picks her guitar up

“Want to listen?” She asks expectantly.

“Go ahead! It’s your first song after all. You’re going to sing?” Zor-El asks and Kara nods starting to play.

“You tuck me in, turn out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on thing like that  
Brush my teeth and comb my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back  
And when I couldn’t sleep at night  
Scared thing wouldn’t turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me  
Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you’ll be  
Can’t go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don’t you worry hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away…  
Butterfly fly away…”

Kara woke up from another dream of her parents. She looked at the time. 6:36am. Too early. She didn’t need to be up for another two hours, so she just stood there staring at the ceiling. Her first original song. She wrote it for Alura and Zor-El’s wedding anniversary and she would never forget their looks when she sang to them. Alura couldn’t hold her tears and Zor El was trying very hard to hold his. The song “Butterfly fly away” opened doors and in the next few years Kara had an album on her own and concerts scheduled. She already had on some prizes in piano competitions and with barely ten years old was singing her original songs to her loyal fans.

“Butterfly fly away…” She whispered to the empty room

But had she? Of course not… She was till stuck as her thirteen years old self. Since her parents’ death, Kara hadn’t sung anymore.

But could she?

Kara got up and made her way into the studio. She inhaled deeply and sat once more in front of the baby Grand. Her hands made their way to the keys of the piano and slowly played the first melody she ever composed. It was impossible to forget

“You…tucked me…in, Turn… out…t..he light  
Ke..pt me…safe and…sound at…nig-ht”

And once again Kara left her tears fall, closed the piano’s fall and returned to her bed where she cried the loss of Alura and Zor-El.

“I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away” Her parents voice echoed in her mind and Kara let herself fall asleep.


	8. I only Trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat needs Kara’s help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know i’ve Not published in more than a month, sorry, a thousand times sorry. School sucks and had many tests to take it an then I traveled. I’m at holidays now and I’ll try to post more chapters.   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter

"I'm really sorry Miss Grant. It was really unespec.."

"You're sorries mean nothing to me and won't help me either Miss Stuart." Cat says.

"Now excuse me I have to find a substitute in less than an hour"Cat hangs up the phone. 

Dear lord, what would she do now? She had a very important dinner meeting that Thursday night. A meeting that could define CatCO's future beyond United States and miss Stuart, Carter's nanny canceled last minute because her mother had fallen down the stairs that afternoon. Cat didn’t have many friends, and when the matter was Carter's safety, even less. That included Katherine Grant. She would never expose her son to his grandmother

Last resort it would be.

"Miss Teschmacherrrrrrr!!!" Cat screams and a few seconds later, a blonde comes running into the glass office

"Yes Miss Grant?" Eve says

"Find me some drug, my head is killing me. Get me a salad for lunch. I don't care what kind as long as it has a cheeseburger on top. And clear this afternoon's schedule,” Cat watched as Eve wrote down everything, "Chop, chop. I don't have all day!"

"Yes, right away Miss Grant"

Eve runs out of the room and Cat sits back at her desk. She had so much to do but Carter was always her priority. The CEO grabs her phone and dials the new number. It rings once, then twice and before she hears her beautiful voice.

"Kara Danvers speaking" Lord.

"Hello Kara How are you doing today?" - Cat asks smiling.

"Oh, Hi Cat! I'm doing great and you? And Carter?" Kara answers happily.

"I'm fine thank you. Are you busy today? I may need your help" Cat says and leans back in her chair. She hated to bother others with her problems.

""No Cat, not busy. Alex is here and we are just watching some bad show. Now, how can I help you?" Kara says fast and Cat sighs

"I have an important meeting this evening and Carter's nanny canceled last minute. Apparently her mother fell down the stairs. This may seem strange but you're the only person I think I can trust with Carter. Do you think you could take care of him this evening? I will pay you of course" Cat asks tiredly

"Of course Cat, I would love to hang out with Carter. There's no problem. I can show him the piano like he wanted and everything,” Kara says excitedly, “but Cat?"

"Yes Kara?”

" I don't want your money. Thank you for trusting me with him"

"No Kara, Thank you. I'll bring him around 6:00pm. Does that work for you?" Cat asks.

"Yes, that's perfect. See you soon" Kara replies

"See you soon. And again, Thank you.”

"Anytime, Cat.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Anytime Cat,” Kara replies and hangs up the phone.

“It was Cat"

"I got that sis,” Alex laughs, “and she wants you to babysat the kid, right?"

"Yep, she has to work and Carte's nanny isn't available." Kara says happily.

"So I get to play with him!"

Kara get's up from the spot on the couch.

"I need to be prepared. Maybe I should buy some toys! Ok, I really need to buy snacks and food. And maybe we should prepare the guest room in case he gets tired and..."

"Calm down, will you?" Alex interrupts, getting up.

"I don't think Cat wants you to give her son a sugar rush and cavities for the matter. I've been here for two hours watching some show while you edit some music and now the pretty lady calls and you stop immediately. My feelings are hurt sis.” Alex teases

"Alex! Stop mocking me and be helpful.” Kara wines, panicking.

“I've never taken care of a kid! Sometimes I still feel like I am the kid!"

Well, in that Kara was right.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Everything that is stored under 3 feet, needs to be above 3 feet, especially if it can break and cause harm. The studio's door should be closed, he can wander there and get hurt or mess your work"

"But we are going to play piano!" Kara pouts and Alex sighs. The blonde certainly was a child sometimes.

"And you will play piano. But he shouldn't be there alone. Now, stop that pout. They will be here in 2 hours and we still have some shopping to do" Alex says.

"Yes ma'am" Kara laughs, following her sister out of the apartment.

\---------------------------------------

"Carter are you ready!?" Cat calls to her son.

"Yes mama" He yells back, and Cat enters his room finding him trying to lace his shoes.

"Let me help you,” Cat says, tying his laces.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes mama, I even have my night time book. Do you think Kara will read to me?" The boy asks hopefully and Cat smiles.

"I think so, if you ask her nicely." Cat assures him, getting up to check his bag one more time.

"Kara is great, isn't she mama?" Carter asks looking at her. Cat faces his son. The boy never failed to amaze her.

"She is Carter, she really is"- Cat notices something is missing. - "baby can you go grab your toothbrush?" - Carter doesn't respond, just turning and running into his bathroom.

“No running Carter!"

"Sorry mama, here,” the boy hands her the toothbrush, “ will I sleep there all night?"

"No Carter. As soon as I get home I'm picking you up. I don't plan to be there long but you need to go to bed at 8:00pm, so you'll probably be asleep when I get back.” Cat explains, picking the bag.

"You could just let me sleep there you know?" He says seriously.

That surprised Cat. Carter didn't like many people. He had a hard time getting used to new people in his life and change in general. The way he connected with Kara was really something but Carter, under no circumstances, liked to be left without his mother, or father, all night.

"Well, thank you sir. It's good to know how much you love me." Cat teases and Carter laughs hugging her.

“Maybe next time baby ok?"- Carter nods in agreement.

“Are you ready? We have to go."

"Yes mama.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang.

"Alex! They're here!" - Kara screams jumping

"I know Kar, go open the door" - Alex sighs, rolling her eyes

Kara runs to the door, inhales deeply, and then opens the door, seeing both mother and son smiling at her.

"Hello Cat, Carter!"

"Hello darling,” Cat says

"Kara!" Carter says and hugs the producer who picks him up.

"We're going to have lots of fun aren't we, Carter?"

"Yes!"

"Alright you two." Cat laughs, seeing their interaction.

"Kara, I'll be home as soon as I can. This is his bag," Cat hands her the bag, "and he should be asleep by 8. I have to go now but enjoy yourselves,” Cat says.

"I've got everything covered ma'am." Kara says, saluting, and the CEO smiles at her silliness.

"Thank you Kara." Cat tells her once more.

"Stop thanking me, it’s fine." Kara says

"See you soon Carter,” Cat says kissing his forehead. She really hated to leave him.  
"Bye mama." Carter waves

As the CEO mades her way down the hallway, the producer calls her.

"Oh, and Cat!?"

"Yes?"

"Break a leg" Kara says, smirking.


End file.
